


Me, you and a hotel

by faceless_writer



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceless_writer/pseuds/faceless_writer
Summary: A short scene of how the night started at that night away in a hotel. First time writing for robron, so I decided to start with a sex scene. ;) Just recently discovered them and couldn't help myself. Hope you like it. I wasn't going to post it, because I wasn't sure I got the tone right for them. But in the end it's just sex. Leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it.





	Me, you and a hotel

This isn’t the first time they have a night out in a hotel. But somehow it feels different. It feels like nothing around them matters. Being together means this is something they can do without looking over their shoulders.  
Walking through the hotel lobby together, Robert brushes his hand against Aaron’s when the concierge opens the door for them, tempting Aaron to get hold of it. Aaron looks to his side grinning and switches the bag to the other hand and grabs Robert’s. They never had a chance to do it before. On their affairs days it was all cloaks and daggers and they would arrive and leave the hotel separately. Now? Now, in someway, they didn’t want anyone to think this wasn’t what it is. They are together and that was it.

“Soft lad!” Aaron teases getting closer to Robert and making sure the distance between them was minimal.

“I don’t see you complaining about it!” Robert comments lightly raising their hands in front of them.

“I just did, didn’t I?” Aaron says eyebrows raised.

“Well, why don’t you take it away, then?” Robert challenges him, facing him when they arrive at the hotel front desk and drops his bag. Aaron adjusts his hand in Robert’s to make sure his point is clear.

“Maybe later.” Aaron says, eyes dancing from Robert’s eyes and his lips, inviting but not actually moving. He awaits Robert’s reaction.

Robert’s inches closer ignoring the lady at the desk who greets them. “Yeah, maybe later.” It’s a promise of things to come. Robert’s hand snakes under Aaron’s coat and around his waist to the small of his back. He makes sure to move slowly when he connects their lips and reads what Aaron means by how the kiss lingers and their tongues touch in their mouths for a second. Aaron doesn’t even drops his bag, clenches the straps instead, stops himself from reaching Robert’s neck. 

When the kiss ends, Robert smiles at how Aaron’s face moves slowly to the side, trying to hide his awkwardness from the lady in front of them. Robert doesn’t even bat an eyelid when he spreads his hands on the front desk. “Hi. We have a room reservation for Sugden and Dingle.”

…….

When they reach the room, Aaron’s hand is still holding Robert’s. Robert doesn’t protest. He offers his bag to Aaron and swipes the card into the lock while Aaron reaches for the handle and opens it. It’s effortless and meaningless. 

“You know we could have just packed one bag between us for one night?” Aaron comments entering backwards into the room.

“And risking having my clothes crumpled in there with yours. I’ve seen how you pack a bag! It might be fine for your hoodies, but not for my shirts.” Robert protests as Aaron’s drags him in by his hand.

“Really, Robert? Shirts? As in more than one? it‘s only one night.” Aaron jokes dropping the bags without looking where, reaching for Robert’s top button on his shirt.

“Eager, are we?” Roberts responds by placing his hands on Aarons hips.

“Not really. But since you brought more than one shirt, I think I’m tired of this ugly one”. Aaron tries to go for serious but doesn't manage to keep a straight face. “God, that was cringe… wasn’t it?” Aaron hide his face on the crook of Robert’s neck, fingers still around the button on the other man’s shirt.

Robert’s huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. Yes it was. Doesn’t mean I don’t like where it is leading to. You don’t see me complaining.” Robert says pulling Aaron closer. “I reckon we might need a change of clothes before going down for dinner.” Robert cheeks meets Aaron’s, his mouth travels the other man face until he finds Aaron’s mouth. Aaron’s fingers resume the unbuttoning of the shirt during the kiss. It’s soft at first, ends up messy when Aaron has his hands against Robert’s torso, shirt open, feeling the skin just above his ribs.

…….

“Wait...” Aarons breathes out pushing hard with his free hand on Robert’s chest. He adjusts his weight, sinking down on robert lap, thighs around Robert who’s sitting on the sofa under the window of their hotel room. Robert skims the skin on both Aaron’s thighs and gently thrusts upwards to find Aaron’s prostate again. 

“Okay?” He asks softly, hand reaching to Aaron’s neck, thumb reaching for the edge of his mouth, the other hand moving to replace Aaron’s on his hard cock . Aaron nods locking his eyes on Robert’s and slowly lifts his body up and down a couple of times to fully feel the length of Robert inside him. His hands grab the back of Robert’s neck as he leans down, lips parted to invade Robert’s mouth. Robert’s responds by pulling him by his neck towards him. Their foreheads stay connected, when Aaron starts to move again,and Robert is thrusting up to meet Aaron’s pace. The skin on skin sound bounces around the room, and Aarons is too far gone to concentrate not come.

“Don’t move!” Aaron whispers, breathless, against Robert’s lips, eyes closed. 

“Close?” Robert asks pushing him out gently to look at his face. Aaron is too far gone, sweat across his forehead and dribbling down his neck, back and chest, his hair is also drenched in sweat and ruffled from Robert’s hands. He’s flustered, cheeks red and lips swollen, body glowing from the sweat and the shy sunlight coming through the window in front of him. He’s lost in the pleasure, beautiful. Robert loves how their sex together can make Aaron so free. He just wants that for them all the time.

“Don’t wanna come yet.” Aaron groans when Robert slowly jerks his cock, precum on his thumb from teasing Aaron’s cock head. Aaron arches his back and rolls painfully slow against Robert’s body, one… two… three times and stills above Robert. Robert free hand moves on Aaron chest, thumbs gently brushing Aaron’s nipple. 

“Let go!” Aaron cries bating Robert’s hands away desperately trying to postpone his climax and prolong the feeling of Robert inside him.

“Are you sure? For someone who’s trying not to come, you’re working really hard on making me pretty close.” Robert teases pinching Aaron’s nipple again. 

“That close, are you?” Aaron asks innocently, “Not even a warning?” Aaron grins as he rolls his hips again clenching around Robert’s cock. Robert closes his eyes and moans in satisfaction, grabs Aaron bicep in warning.

“Didn’t want to break your concentration. You looked like you were enjoying yourself for a second.” Robert says brushing away the hairs stuck on Aaron’s forehead.

“Still am!” Aarons says slowly rolling his hips again, his rock hard dick between them pulsating. “And I was hoping for more than a second.” 

“Stop….” Robert pleads. “You’re gonna make me come in a second by just doing that.”

“Isn’t it the point?” Aaron mocks, leaning back, and nudging his body above Robert causing his lover to let out a loud moan again. Aaron’s cock pulsates again pointing the ceiling, precum drizzling to his balls. Robert’s not sure it’s even precum or if Aaron is slowly reaching climax. He won’t last long.

“Says the guy who just told me he didn’t want to come. I reckon I could be here all day and still outlast you.” Robert challenges brushing his knuckles across Aaron’s hard shaft and enjoys how Aaron flinches and bites down on his bottom lip.

“You bastard! No touching.” Aaron bites down on his own knucles but smiles at Robert. The smile reaches his eyes, pupils blown from their pleasurable antics.” Not falling for that one, mate. You just want to get one off!” Aaron says playfully, breathing out loudly to settle down the pool of pleasure that is building inside him. His hand run through his face to swipe some of the sweat from his eyebrows, finishing with an energetic ruffle of his own hair. He Is fighting it back. But Robert recognizes the signs, too familiar for him by now not to. His nipples are rock hard, almost purple and he can feel Aaron’s goosebumps with his hands across his arms and back.

“Give it up, baby. You can come for me.” Robert tries while he spreads his hands across Aaron’s ribs and awaits for his response.

“Baby!?... Call me that one more time and you’ll finish yourself off without me!” Aaron threatens, but it is more of a promise. “And I’ll come whenever I want to. Not when you say so.” His tongue runs against his lips and Robert cannot help himself and do the same.

“Are you sure?” Roberts challenges with another thrust up, his cock brushing against Aaron’s prostate again. Aaron’s groans in frustration, closing his eyes and making a decision.

“Okay, you're on.” Aaron positions his feet flat on the sofa and steadies himself with his hands on top of the sofa. Robert’s body sinks down onto the sofa hands still grasping around Aaron’s ribs. “No touching, though. I mean it.” Aarons says menacing with a tilt on his head. He lifts his body up just to sink down without hesitation. A loud groan escapes from his throat and Robert is just enjoying the view biting on his own lip.

“I’m all yours.” Roberts says reaching up to place a kiss on Aaron’s arm, lickin up to his bicep and buries his face in the space between Aarons shoulder and neck. “I’m ready.”

“I said…” Aaron grabs Robert by the back of his neck and drags him back down to the sofa hand on his torso to prevent him from reaching up again. “...no touching!” His voice is low, almost angry. His body moves slowly up and down Robert’s cock, clenching around him everytime he sinks down and Robert’s is now fighting back his orgasm. Aaron admires the small tremblers on Robert’s face and the way Robert’s mouth opens each time he lifts his body to the point where Robert’s tip is barely touching his hole, up to the moment Robert’s groans through his closed lips when Aarons find its way back down and sinks Robert’s cock inside him, clenching around him again. Robert fidgets under him and tries to control his breathing, his stomach sinking down to his spine and chest heaving from Aaron’s movements. He’s not moving, but he’s sweating, his skin is cold against Aaron’s hand on his chest from the AC blasting in the room. It won’t be long, Aaron reckons, by the way Robert’s is diggin his fingers in his ribs and the feel of Robert’s balls tightening in his hand each time he pushes them up to meet his ass. Robert’s pale skin is marked with red lines by Aaron’s fingers. Robert is concentrating on Aaron’s bouncing hard cock in front of him, almost praying for the juice to be released, not risking to avert his eyes and miss it. When Robert realises the climax reaching his groin and he himself won’t be long, his eyes dart up to meet Aaron’s, lips parted almost in shock. His cock pulsates once inside Aaron, and he’s gone. He drags Aaron down with his arm around his back, face against Aaron’s chest, the other hand grabbing Aaron’s cock between them. His own cock pulsates again inside the other man when Aaron sinks down vigorously, a wide victory smile across his smile. Still battling against his orgasm, Robert tugs Aaron cock once, twice and feels Aaron hole clenching around him again. This time it’s not voluntary. Robert’s feels Aaron’s warm cum hit him in his chin and neck, drizzling down his chest while his own cock is filing the insides of Aaron. Aaron is perched on Robert’s body, arms around him, chin on top of his head, breathing down the back of his neck while he’s releasing himself on Robert’s torso. He’s not sure but Robert’s thinks he heard Aaron scream his name when he came. The only thing he can sense right now is their body connected and Aaron’s body is twitching and convulsing around him. It doesn’t stop Aaron rolling his hips and panting on his ear. Aaron’s elevated heartbeat a strong contrast to Robert’s white noise he’s feeling right now. Their bodies are sweaty, sticky and the deep musk odor that comes from Aaron’s his intoxicating him. Robert’s loves this.

“Didn’t see that coming.” Robert says and Aaron burst out laughing. Like proper laughter, like he just heard the best joke in his life. His cock is resisting the urge to go soft, the light feathery touch of Robert’s almost spent cock still stimulating him. Aaron’s laughs travel down his body and Robert’s feels it around his cock. He never felt anything like that and Robert thinks it’s the most wonderful thing he’s ever felt.

Aaron is still laughing when he whispers in Robert’s ears between loud breaths. “Well I did!” He balances their bodies together, arms still around Robert’s body and there’s a sloppy kiss trying to be choreographed between them, but it dies down when Aaron rests his forehead in Robert’s shoulder still laughing and panting. He adjusts his position to settle down on Robert’s lap again. 

“I believe I said no touching… Can’t you do one thing right?” Aaron says against Robert’s neck, his breath making the small hairs on his neck raise from the air and sweat.

“I believe I did more than one thing right!” Robert quips, lightly tugging Aaron’s cum covered cock in his hand. Aaron grin is wide and perfect.

“Yes, you did! I’m so proud of you!” Aaron mocks meeting his gaze. Their eyes lock and now the sloppy kiss is precise. Perfectly synchronized. Robert moans mid kiss and Aaron gives him a second to recover. Robert teases Aaron’s cock still hard between his fingers. Aaron hisses and curses between laughs. He knows Robert is taunting him, but can still feel Robert’s cock inside him, so he starts rolling his hips again. Challenges him.

“Stop…. doing…. that…!” Aaron says pacing each word with a slow roll of his hips. He can feel Robert’s cock swelling again inside him.

“Oh no, no!” Robert pleads placing his hands on Aaron’s stomach to stop him still.

“What’s the matter. Not got it in you for another one?” Aaron demands hands travelling down Robert’s arm, gripping his forearms.

“Not quite.” Roberts says, now a wide grin in is face. “This time I want to ride you!” He pushes Aaron down to the side, body spread across the sofa and straddles his hips. Aaron’s face lights up when Robert’s raises his arms above his head and interlocks their fingers. He’s grinning in that post coital bliss Aaron always has but it’s taunting and provoking. A mix of proud and anticipation. He knows this will be good.

“God, I love you!” Robert admits attacking Aaron’s neck.

“Yeah, I love you too!” Aaron replies. “Now get on with it!”


End file.
